koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gan Ning/Weapons
Here is a collection of Gan Ning's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Xia Kou *Requirements: Defeat Su Fei & Gan Ning (it is best to ignore the rest of Huang Zu's generals first), then wait For Zhou Yu's message about the gunpower on Huang Zu's northern ship and destroy it once it is discovered (to light his ships on fire). Then defeat all the rest of Huang Zu's generals (Zhang Hu, Chen Jiu, Deng Long & Cai Mao) before both of his ships collide. Both Ling Cao & Ling Tong must still be alive. **Note 1: Only in Free Mode does another alternate CPU Gan Ning appear, which may be much more difficult to contend with due to his increased stats as a playable enemy officer (especially if you choose to duel him since your own Gan Ning might not have the stats to make him flinch). However, in Musou Mode, Chen Sheng will appear in the CPU Gan Ning's place (thus he must be defeated in the CPU Gan Ning's place). Due to Chen Sheng being a generic officer who also does not declare a duel, he may be much easier to deal with which in turn, may prompt an attempt to get this weapon in a Musou Mode playthrough instead. **Note 2: Sometimes when you defeat all of Huang Zu's remaining generals, the weapon might not appear; it is wise to leave Cai Mao alive first before the ships collide, and so that Ling Tong can appear as reinforcements sooner. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Ru Xu Kou *Restrictions: No bodyguards *Requirements: Defeat Li Dian and Yue Jin before they regather their troops, and defeat either Cao Xiu or Zhang Liao after they appear. Achieve an 140 K.O. count. Strategy #Kill Li Dian right away. #Close the bottom left gate. #Kill Yue Jin before he regroups his troops at 8:10 remaining. Message says that the damage dealt to the Wei army has spread. (Precious item report. It's the Charge Bracer! Apparently this is for those who didn't buy Dynasty Warriors 4.) #Kill soldiers until about 4:25 left. Cao Xiu ambush. Kill him and his soldiers. Another message says that the damage dealt to the Wei army has spread. #At 2:30 left, Zhang Liao ambush. Message says that an exit for retreat must be found at once. #Continue killing soldiers (between 130-150 KOs, different every time) until a third message says that the damage dealt to the Wei army has spread. #At about 0:30 left, Level 11 message appears. Note: The gates will respawn, so it doesn't matter if the player seals them. Killing Zhang Liao is not part of the requirements. To exit the stage, randomly approach a gate and kill the captain guarding it. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Xia Kou (Huang Zu's forces) *Location: Near the boats at the center of the map. *Requirements: Defeat Ling Tong and Ling Cao within 2 minutes of the stage starting. Strategy Equip Red Hare and kill Ling Tong first before Ling Cao. Otherwise, the former will be enraged by the latter's death and go into hyper mode. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Gan Ning uses twin blades as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Gan Ning uses the chain and sickle as his default weapon in the game. But starting in Empires, his new weapon of choice is the flail. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Gan Ning still uses the flail as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Gan Ning uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Frog's Tongue *Zhong Hui's Dryer Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 6 - The Search for the Mirror *'Requirements:' Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The God's Pincer Attack Category:Weapons